The Promise of Eternity
by Uzukagegan
Summary: Hinata is rejcted as clan heir. But Naruto feels her pain, and helps comfort her Pairing: duh [NaruHina] Extremly Fluffy [Oneshot]


Author: Uzukagegan

Genre: Romance

Pairings: NaruHina

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own this plot!

The Promise of Eternity

It rained in Konoha that day… In fact, it rained every day since Naruto came back from his failed mission to bring Sasuke back… Or at least, it did for Naruto. He never really did recover from the pain of losing a friend -no- a brother to Orochimaru. But he was trying to get over it. And life went on…

On one of those rainy days, Hyuuga Hinata was rejected as heir of the prestigious Hyuuga clan. She had not become strong enough for Hiashi's liking, so basically, they booted her out. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run, except into that very boy- Uzumaki Naruto…

"Oi… Hinata…"

"N-Naruto-kun? W-What's wrong?"

"Nani? Oh, nothing. I'm just as… great as ever. Heheh… Hmm."

"O-Oh, O-O-kay, Naruto-kun. B-B-B-B-Bye…"

"Is something wrong, Hinata?"

But she ran away before saying anything… However, this made him curious. There were clouds gathering in the sky. It would storm soon…

…Meanwhile, He looked all around for her grieving soul, but she was nowhere to be found. He searched the park, the streets, the hospital, the Hyuuga Manor, everywhere… but no luck. When Naruto arrived at the training grounds, he saw someone crying by the river. And who might it be, but Konoha's own Hyuuga Hinata?

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing –sniff- Nothing anyone, even you, would understand…"

"That's why asked, Hinata… Because I care…"

"Really?"

"Of course. Now what's troubling you?

"I don't really want to talk about it…"

"Hinata-chan, you have been there for me so many times now, just let me be there for you once in a while. That's what friends are for. They help each other out, Hinata. That's what's special about you, so I want to help."

"Arigatou, N-Naruto-kun… Ok. Last night, I overheard my father, Hiashi-sama, speaking to the clan elders. They w-were contemplating on whether I should keep the position as clan heir or pass it on to a more experienced person, like Hanabi. My father approved. I was rejected as heir, and now I have nowhere to run anymore… Nobody cares or even acknowledges me anymore… Nobody…"

It started raining. Lightly, at first, but then the water came down in heavy torrents, soaking the two mourning preteens.

"Hinata-chan. That's not true. There is one. Me. I've told you countless times before. I cannot STAND when a friend of mine is put down like this… but this time, it's personal. They've hurt a comrade of mine, a partner of mine, a friend of mine, and… an angel of mine for the last time… I won't stand for this any longer! They can't do this to you, Hinata! You are strong! They, obviously, are blind to that! They can't look at you for one measly second enough to realize what a prize they have inside you, Hinata! You are more precious to me than maybe even my own team! I promise you, I will protect you! I'll care for you! They won't get away with this! I promise! And I NEVER BREAK A PROMISE! BECAUSE THAT'S…"

He was cut off by a crying girl clinging to him in an unbreakable embrace, just begging him to hold her forever.

"…Your Way of the Ninja…"

"Hinata-chan… I won't let go."

Somehow, the pouring rain that threatened to make any day gloomy and depressing didn't faze the two at all. They sat there in one big hug for about 10 minutes. Then Hinata and Naruto both looked at each other, straight in the eyes, and stared, perhaps trying to read the others' thoughts.

"I wonder if Naruto really does care. Maybe he has this entire time, but I've just been to pessimistic to notice…"

"Has Hinata been this sad, this alone the whole time? Is this why she accepts me, because she's like ME?"

"I've never felt closer to him. I just feel like he's my closest friend, that he knows what I'm going through, what I feel…"

"She needs me. I'm just sorry I wasn't there for her sooner… Her clan won't get away with this…"

"Maybe… just maybe… he feels the same way about me as I do to him…"

"Maybe… just maybe… she feels the same way about me as I do to her…"

They spoke in Unison…

Both: "Hinata-chan/Naruto-kun?"

Both: "Nani?"

H: "Naruto-kun, I…"

N: "Well, Hinata-chan, you see, I…

H: "I think I…"

N: "I just might…"

(In unison)

Both: "…Love you…"

There was a long silence after that. Soon, though, the shower let up a bit and it slowed to just a heavy drizzle.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Naruto-kun…"

They slowly pulled each other into a passionate hug.

Naruto leaned towards Hinata, as she did the same.

Their lips lightly met, and then they pulled closer, and shared their first kiss, which both would remember the rest of their lives. They just stood there in their own world for a very long time.

---------

By now, it was around 11 at night, and Naruto and Hinata were seated on a bench near the river. Hinata's head rested on Naruto's shoulder, and he had his arm on her shoulders, almost like a barrier that could shield her from any type of attack.

Hinata was still soaking wet, and she was also starting to shiver. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she recalled the past day's events.

"Here."

Naruto handed her his jacket and she accepted.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun"

She was shivering less, but enough to worry Naruto.

"Let's get on home, Hinata. You'll be warm and safe there. I won't let anything happen to you. You are my companion, my angel. Hinata."

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. For everything. I… I…love you."

"I love you too. Let's go, Hinata-chan."

Naruto picked her up and carried her to his apartment. As soon as they got there, Naruto placed Hinata in his own bed and sat next to her.

"I'll make you something hot, Hinata. You should rest."

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun."

-------

That night, as Hinata was drifting to sleep, Naruto leaned over to kiss his angel good night, and she kissed her guardian back. Then he laid a blanket on the floor next to the bed and prepared to sleep. Now he himself was recalling the day's events. From now on, he would care for Hinata and make sure she reclaimed the title of heir to the Hyuuga estate. And that was a promise… of eternity…


End file.
